heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Fury Jr.
"My name is Staff Sergeant Marcus Johnson, 2nd Battalion, Army Rangers. That's Cheese, my best friend. And even faced with the end of the world...Rangers lead the way." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Marcus Johnson is a former US Army Ranger who went off the grid sometime after his mother was found dead at the hands of the assassin Orion. Nick Fury Jr. doesn't exist. Well not entirely true, if you're a fellow spook you might have heard of him. Some people say he's Nick Fury's kid, other people say it's a nickname because of the missing eye. Who can say? He's with SHIELD and they're good and keeping secrets. Background Nick Fury Jr. was born Marcus Johnson in Atlanta, GA in 1972. He didn’t know his father but he didn’t let that stop him. He did well in school, was an all-state linebacker but fell short of being recruited for college football. So, Marcus did what a lot of young men do in his situation, he joined the Army. He excelled in boot, and found he loved the work and while he missed out on the Gulf War, he was deployed several times to the conflict in the Balkans. He went to Ranger school in the late nineties where he met Phillip Coulson, the two men were friendly rivals who pushed each other to excel through the rigors of Ranger training and eventually graduated and got their Ranger’s tabs and a spot in the 75th Regiment. Marcus and Phil, served in Afghanistan together working in the same squad. They ended up becoming friends, bonding over their desire to the best and a love of comic books. Though as their deployment continued it seemed like someone was ghosting their squad and when they were out in the field more often than not they’d get into it with the enemy. Still, they survived, but during a leave things caught up with Marcus when he got word that his mother had been murdered. He attended the funeral along with Phil and found it attended by a lot of faces he didn’t know. People who he would later discover worked for SHIELD. He and Phil were able to track down and defeat his mother’s killer the international assassin for hire named Orion. Who they couldn’t take on their own was the guy he was working with, Taskmaster. He had Marcus on the ropes when Nick Fury Sr. busted in and shot the mercenary in the shoulder and ran him off. Nick’s sudden arrival was a shock, but it was nothing compared to what followed. Nick Fury revealed to Marcus that he was his father, and that his birth name was Nicholas Fury Jr. His mother had worked for SHIELD back in the seventies and she and Nick had been lovers, but when she got pregnant and decided to keep the child, she agreed to quit and go into hiding so that Marcus could grow up as a regular child without all of Nick Fury’s enemies coming to look for him. Nick explained that in addition to being his son, his blood carried the Infinity Serum in it, and there were a lot of bad people willing to pay big money for that. Marcus, punched his dad in the face, then demanded a blood test. It proved the senior Nick Fury’s story, and when it was done, Nick offered Marcus and Phil jobs. Join SHIELD, be protected and do some good. The two friends talked it out and after forty-eight hours and a lot of beers they showed up at the rendezvous point and began training for SHIELD. They breezed through it and when they were done started making a name for themselves in the organization being compared to Nick Fury and Dum-Dum Dugan in SHIELD’s heyday. As for Marcus, he came to terms with his parentage and started using his real name, Nick Fury Jr, though a lot of people think that’s a nickname having to do with the eye-patch and his rep in SHIELD. Most recently Marcus, now Nick, and Phil were offered the command of the new Flex Squad which would deal with threats around the world. Personality Nick Fury Jr is a man who gets the job done. It doesn't matter the cost, it doesn't matter how far he has to go, it doesn't matter what needs to be done to do it, if Nick Fury says he'll do something, he'll do it. That is as much a part of his identity now as it was as Marcus Johnson. He /is/ the guy who gets the job done, everything else is secondary. Those other things though have their place. Nick Jr is a good if demanding leader, applying the same strict standards to his men as he does himself, he is a loyal friend to those he trusts, which usually includes Cheese and handful of others and a good man with a soft spot for the underdog. Though, that latter is never allowed to interfere with the mission, if the underdog is causing the problem, then that dog needs to be put down. Nick may just drink a little bit afterwards. Other than his job, Nick enjoys comic books like his friend Phil Coulson, and shares a love of vintage records, which he keeps in whatever civilian digs he happens to keep. Logs * 2014-06-01 - Reward, Punishment or Something In Between - Nick Fury Sr, has a new assignment for Nick Jr and Phil. Is it a good thing? Only time will tell. * 2014-08-23 - Opening Shots: Deal Gone Bad - Hydra attempts to buy weapons, SHIELD tries to stop them, but oh god what are those things? Category:Regular Characters Category:Marvel Features Category:Taken Characters Category:Altered Humans Category:SHIELD Category:Arrested or Slowed Aging Category:Intellect Category:Family Matters